New Rise of Mankind: Outsider
Outsider jest grą, której akcja toczy się w świecie New Rise of Mankind, ale nie jest ona citybuilderem, lecz swego rodzaju RPG'iem, pozwalającym poznać z innej strony przedstawiony świat. Przeszłość Pierwszym krokiem w grze jest wybranie przeszłości swojej postaci Cechy * Rozpęd i Balast- W miarę jak zadaje skuteczne ataki, pokonuje przeciwników, czy dobrze korzysta z umiejętności, zyskuje wzmocnienia, które się kumulują aż do końca walki lub zrobienia fałszywego kroku. Za każdym razem, gdy nie uda mu się użyć umiejętności, zostanie ciężko ranny, lub zginie jeden z towarzyszy, jego zdolności maleją. Współczynniki-Współczynniki to jakby pod sektory drzewka rozwoju. Jeśli Gracz ciągle rozwija dany współczynnik, będzie zdobywał punkty rozwoju. Każdy z Współczynników posiada własne punkty rozwoju, których nie można wykorzystać w innych współczynnikach. Gracz nie jest w stanie Promieniowanie-Za każdym razem gdy postać jest wystawiona na promieniowanie, zaczyna ona otrzymywać obrażenia i zyskuje negatywne efekty przez dłuższy czas. Nawet gdy okres minie, zostanie w niewielkim stopniu, ale na stałe zmniejszone jej zdrowie. Jednocześnie za każdym razem w równie niewielkim stopniu wzrasta odporność na promieniowanie, co zmniejsza skalę przyszłych obrażeń. W wyniku promieniowanie postać może otrzymać stałe negatywne cechy i mutacje, które ją osłabią. Jest szansa na pozytywną mutację, ale ta szansa jest wyjątkowo niewielka. Humor-Główna postać, jak i towarzyszące postacie zawsze są w jakimś humorze, zależnym od sytuacji. Odczuwane przez nich emocje moją realny wpływ na rozgrywkę; przykładowa sytuacja-w czasie walki z postać wraz z towarzyszem otrzymują obrażenia. Gniew powodowany ranami zwiększa zdolności bojowe, ale jeśli postać straci za dużo życia, może wpaść w panikę; będzie słabsza i mniej skuteczna. Śmierć towarzysza może strawić, że postać wpadnie w furię, co jeszcze zwiększy jej zdolności, ale po walce Postać wpadnie w żałobę. Ma to również powiązania z odczuciami zespołu wobec siebie; szczęści jednej osoby, może się nie spodobać towarzyszowi, który za nią nie przepada. W miarę jednak jak postacie coraz dłużej się siebie znoszą, przyzwyczajają się do siebie i negatywne efekty mogą zniknąć. Społeczność Grupy-Postać i otaczający ją ludzie moją swoje charaktery, upodobania i przekonania. W zależności od nich mogą się na wzajem nie lubić lub ze sobą współpracować. Wspólny czas jednak łagodzi obyczaje. Im dłużej przedstawiciele drużyny będą wspólnie żyć, tym łatwiej będzie im się dogadywać; wybryki jednych będą ignorowane przez drugich, a każda z postaci uzyska premię przy współwalce z przyjacielem. Trzeba jednak uważać. Postacie, które nie są zżyte i się nie lubią mogą w kryzysowych sytuacjach walczyć między sobą. Jeśli w wyniku tego jedno z nich zabije drugie, automatycznie odejdzie z grupy i stanie się wrogiem. * Współczynniki: ** Okultyzm ** Mobilność ** Charakter ** Konstrukcja ** Programowanie ** Walka w Zwarciu ** Walka Bronią Białą ** Strzelnictwo Cięciwne ** Strzelnictwo Prochowe ** Rzut ** Medycyna ** Animalogia ** Kierowanie * Cechy Postaci: ** Religijny-Przesądny-Niewierzący ** Wyciszony-Zrównoważony-Energiczny ** Stabilny-Reakcyjny-Wybuchowy ** Optymistyczny-Realistyczny-Pesymistyczny ** Obojętny-Czujny-Ciekawski ** Roztargniony-Obecny-Skupiony ** Pacyfistyczny-Zachowawczy-Awanturniczy ** Prawy-Rozumiejący-Przestępczy ** Pokorny-Pewny-Wyniosły ** Milczący-Rozmowny-Gadatliwy ** Altruistyczny-Pomocny-Egoistyczny ** Hojny-Rozsądny-Chciwy ** Emocjonalny-Spokojny-Oschły ** Towarzyski-Przyjazny-Introwertyczny ** Precyzyjny-Dbały-Niezdarny ** Odważny-Pewny-Lękliwy ** Usłuszny--Buntowniczy * Zdolności: ** Modlitwa-Zdolność ręcznie rozpoczynana i kończona. Wraz z trwaniem obniża stres w tym większym stopniu im bardziej postać jest religijna. Jeśli postać stoi i nic nie robi, skupia się na modlitwie i odstresuje się jeszcze szybciej. ** Ofiara-Po uruchomieniu zdolności, Postać zyskuje niewielkie bonusy i traci stres, gdy zabije kogoś w walce. Jeśli postać z gry zostanie unieruchomiona, Postać Gracza może poświęcić trochę czasu by złożyć ją w konkretnym rytuale, by znacznie zmniejszyć swój stres i wejść w bojowy nastrój. ** Melodyjne Gwizdanie-Nie należy tego robić w niepewnym miejscu, ale płynne pogwizdywanie pomoże w odstresowaniu się postaci i towarzyszy. W obozowisku lub na postoju polepszy humor. ** Talent Muzyczny-Prosta piosenka czy melodia zagrana na instrumencie może dobrze podnieść morale, a w niektórych miejscach pomoże też z zarobkiem. ** Osłona-Postać chroni wskazane osoby, nawet swoim ciałem, jeśli trzeba. * Zalety: ** Kult Mutantów-Postać nie stresuje się w obliczu mutantów. ** Ofiara-Postać zabijając daną istotę może podnieść sobie morale. ** Odpowiedź na Osaczenie-Im więcej wrogów otacza postać w walce w wręcz, tym jest silniejsza. ** Mocny Wzrok-Postać jest bardziej spostrzegawcza ** Kocie Oczy-Postać więcej widzi po ciemku ** Wyciszenie w mroku-Postać relaksuje się, jeśli przebywa w ciemnym lub najlepiej nieoświetlonym pomieszczeniu lub na zewnątrz po zmroku. ** Żelazna Umysł-Postać jest bardziej odporna na ogłuszenie czy otępienie ** Wiedza Zoologiczna-Postać stresuje się mniej w walce ze zwierzętami. ** Miękkie Nadgarstki-Postać ma większą szansę się uwolnić, jeśli została związana lub zakuta. ** Żelazny Żołądek-Postać ma mniejszą szansę na chorobę żołądkową. ** Pewna Postawa-Postać trudniej przewrócić lub odrzucić. * Cechy: ** Uzależnienie-Postać po częstym korzystaniu z jakiejś używki może się od niej uzależnić. W efekcie każde kolejne skorzystanie z danej używki zmniejszy stres. Z drugiej strony dłuższe przerwy w niekorzystaniu z używki zwiększą jej stres i zmniejszą celność. ** Szybki Metabolizm-Postać szybciej regeneruje siły z żywności i szybciej przyswaja leki, ale również szybciej głodnieje i jest słabsza względem alkoholu i narkotyków. ** Wyczulone Oczy-Postać jest bardziej spostrzegawcza i lepiej celuje, ale dłużej przyzwyczaja się do wejścia z mroku w światło i odwrotnie, a zbyt jasne światło ją oślepia. ** Drobne Ciało-Postać ma większe pole do popisu przy skradaniu się i unikach, ale jest wrażliwsza i słabsza, a do tego nie uniesie tyle co inni. ** Nadgorliwość-Postać szybciej atakuje, przeładowuje i wykonuje reakcje, ale jest mniej celna. ** Perfekcjonista-Postać dłużej się przymierza i rzadziej atakuje, ale ma znacznie większą szanse na bardzo groźne trafienie. Czynności też trwają dłużej, ale jest mniejsza szansa na pomyłkę. ** Pogarda od Innych-Postać w niewielkim stopniu zmniejsza stres przy zabiciu człowieka, uderza również z większą siłą przeciw ludziom. Interakcje z innymi ludźmi w niewielkim stopniu podnoszą stres, a niektóre dialogi nie są dostępne. również charyzma jest słabsza. ** Masochizm-Im bardziej ranna jest postać, tym jest silniejsza, wytrzymalsza i spokojniejsza. * Wady ** Agorafobia-Stresuje się na otwartej przestrzeni, chyba, że stoi blisko ścian. ** Kurza Ślepota-Już przy niskim świetle postać jest ślepa. ** Niezdolność do Pływania ** Słabe Nerwy-Szybciej się stresuje ** Cienka Skóra-Bardziej narażona na promieniowanie ** Strach Osaczenia-Im więcej wrogów otacza postać, tym bardziej jest spanikowana ** Izolofobia-Postać się stresuje walcząc samemu. ** Słaby Słuch-Postać jest półgłucha. ** Słaby Chwyt-Postać często pudłuje wykonując atak, czy to bronią palną, czy białą. ** Nyktofobia-Postać stresuje się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu lub na gdy jest zewnątrz w nocy. ** Hemofilia-Rany postaci nie przestaną krwawić bez opatrzenia. ** Słaby Wzrok-Postać łatwiej przeocza szczegóły. * Mutacje: ** Kondensator-Postać szybciej odzyskuje siły w pobliżu promieniowania, które jest mniej groźne. ** Elektrolokacja-Postać może wyczuć, czy dane urządzenie lub przewód przewodzi prąd lub działa. ** Depresja Szpiku-Postać znacznie dłużej leczy rany ** Trąd-Postać ciągle traci zdrowie ** Dekompozycja Nerwów-Postać czuje ciągły ból, przez który nie może skupić się na czynnościach ** Limfopenia-Postać jest bardziej nadstawiona na choroby ** Nowotwór-Postać zostanie zarażona nowotworem, który będzie ją osłabiał, a w końcu doprowadzi do nagłej śmierci. Jeśli jednak Gracz znajdzie dobrego chirurga, jest nadzieja. ** Zaćma-Pole widzenia postaci jest ograniczone do kilku metrów; postać nie może celować i jest niemal ślepa w mroku, ale jest to uleczalne. ** Zwyrodnienie Układu Pokarmowego-Postać będzie natychmiast zwracać spożyte jedzenie, tracąc niewiele zdrowia ** Martwica-Komórki tkanek szybko obumierają, czyniąc Postać słabszym i wolniejszym. ** Zmutowane Mitochondria-Postać pozyskuje więcej energii z jedzenia. do zapamiętania: * Furia-jeśli Gracz nie zabije jakiegoś mutanta szybko, a zada mu duże obrażenia, ten wejdzie w stan furii. Będzie atakował z pełną mocą i będzie ścigał Postać, jeśli ta spróbuje uciec. Podobny efekt wywoła ryk głównego drapieżnika w stadzie. * Loteria Fantowa-W Poznaniu funkcjonuje loteria fantowa, w której Gracz może wziąć udział. By to zrobić musi on dać przedmiot o odpowiedniej minimalnej wartości i odeprać los. Parametry loterii są różne; im więcej osób bierze udział tym większa stawka i tym mniejsza szansa zwycięstwa. * Jeśli Postać jest odwodniona, jej krew jest gęstsza i krwawienie jest mniej groźne. * Rozwoj postaci-Rozwój zdolności działa inaczej niż w innych grach. Tutaj rozwój każdej zdolności i rozgałęzienia zależy tylko od tego co Gracz robi. Przykładowo im więcej walczy pięściami, tym większy jest jego rozwój gałązki walki wręcz. Gracz może wykorzystać również Edukację. Chodzi o to, że jeszcze nie posiadane umiejętności można oznaczyć Edukacją, dzięki czemu postać będzie zdobywać więcej wiedzy rozwijając się w kierunku wyznaczonej zdolności. Gracz może oznaczyć Edukacją tylko kilka umiejętności na raz i tylko te, z którymi już ma kontakt. * Nakładające się na siebie muzyki-Muzyka w grze nie składa się z jednolitych utworów. To kilka nakładających się na siebie motywów zaleznych do sytuacji. Przykładowo; na główny motyw walki mogą być nakłądane pomniejsze motywy zalezne od przewagi wrogów i/lub stanu psychicznego postaci i/lub pory dnia ect. Lokacje: * Kryjówka Bandytów-Podziemne garaże, o kilku pomieszczeniach, które jeszcze są w całości, ale o większości korytarzy rozwalonych i zawalonych, jakby to były naturalne pieczary. Kategoria:New Rise of Mankind